


Time To Sleep

by Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codywan Week, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney/pseuds/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney
Summary: This was day 5: fluff. After a long Battle Cody and Obi-Wan sleep.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Time To Sleep

The battle was hard won but finally over. Thankfully it was a siege on the GAR base and not a open battle front so loses were minimal. With back up having arriving 6 hours ago most troopers in the 212th were finally taking time to check in with medics and get some sleep. That is when most of the clones realized that the General and his Commander were nowhere to be found. All of the locations that they should or could be like the medical tents, the mess or their shared office were checked, and they were not there. It was starting to become a concern when the call came in that they had been found. 

It was one of the shinnies that found them, allowing the low-key search to be call off. The two of them were curled up together with Bacta patches in place and bandages secured to wounds. Cody was using the upper half of his blacks as a pillow, while Obi-wan was using Cody’s shoulder. Both of them were using Obi-Wan’s robe as a blanket. Dead to the world, the both of them were sleeping hard and unlikely to wake for anything short of a base wide alarm. 

The trooper who found them quietly backed out and closed the door to the supply shed he found them in, leaving a message on the door not to disturb them. After all both men had been awake most of the siege which had started 9 days ago and the only rest they had gotten was the occasional hour long cat nap or meditation. Besides some things were to cute to interrupt.


End file.
